Anzu
The is one of the Five Terrors that were created by ♇ to battle the spaceborn during the War in the Above. When the war came to a close, ♇ decided to cast all of its creations down to Gaiga and so the came to the Nine Mountains. s appearance is a batlike creature with two serpentine scrags, that end in a lions head. The heads were no usual heads but had a crown of jewels and metals on them which were the metals and crystals, the Nine Races mined for. The Wings of the batlike body started out as leather but ended in feathers, which should never be picked up by anyone. 's entire body is black, with the exception of the heads when using magic, then one head turns red and the other blue, as only one of the heads can breathe fire and the other was able to breathe ice. 's claws are as mighty as extended magically sharpened diamond swords could be and many brave soldiers fell to those claws. The feathers of the are also not to be underestimated, as those also can be used to deal severe damage to both objects and animate beings. s backstory The itself is made up of fire and ice spirits, forced into a dragon prince, whose entire CaBa was exchanged to the one of what an Chaos Invader would have, that was given to ♇ by the dragon king, after ♇ sent a puppet to corrupt the king of dragons. So the majestic dragon prince was turned into this beast that terrorized the Nine Mountains. Anzu was, like the hidden from the spaceborn, deep within the Castle of Chaos, that resided in the center of ♇'s dimension. killed many of the Malaci and was almost defeated when being sealed from the world it wared in and cast to the world of Gaiga by the hand of ♇ so it could spend the rest of its "life" feeding on the souls of the Nine Races. This happened this way and in a brief moment of peace, the leaders of the Nine Races met together at the peak of Mt. Diamond and in a desperate ritual that took days to complete forged three weapons, the Three sacred Weapons, which were used to slay the dragon that was the . When the Anzu was finally slain, the wind magicians of the Nine Races cast a stormwind over the battlefield on which the was defeated on, as the feathers of the hold specific abilities. s powers , because of its unnatural origin holds mighty power and has almost complete dominion over the elements of fire and ice. The CaBa of the spirits that were forced into the dragon's body were absorbed and split. Their souls filled up the dragons body and their minds were fused to one mind that, because of this went mad and lost all sanity, becoming a weapon and leaving being a conscious being behind. The dragon thus, as the knowledge of Fire- and Ice-magic was forced into its mind, able to create blizzards and firestorms that raged for weeks among the mountaintops it the rested on. Being an entity made by opposites, the was not able to be taken down by any of its abilities. When fire spells were cast towards it, the cloaked itself in ice so strong, the fire barely melted it off. When spears of ice were thrown against the fur that covered its body was veiled in flames and the spears melted, before they even reached one hair of the . The feathers of the are fate directing and whosoever gains possession of one, or even touches one once in the person's lifetime, is cursed to suffer a death of pain and agony. was able to create storms from its wings that would last for days and made the mountains unpassable. s death When the mountains were able to be crossed during a short time of peace, the nine leaders of the Nine Mountains gathered on the mountain peak of Mt. Diamond and performed the Ritual of the Nine Mountains. Through this ritual, they were able to create the Three sacred Weapons. Those weapons were the fire sword, the ice spear and the lightning ow. With those weapons created by the Nine original lords, they confronted the dragon in the place that is now known as dragon valley. There they flew on skyborn spirits and clashed with the creature that terrorized them so long. When it was clear, that they couldn't defeat the , coming out alive of the fight, they charged the weapons with their CaBa and sacrificed their lives to defeat the enemy of their races. The sacrifice worked and their CaBa ran through the crystals the weapons were made of. Now surpassing the , the Nine original lords were able to defeat and seal it, as both the fire sword and the ice spear landed a grave blow on the and when it was confused the lightning bow was used and a lightning strike hit the and its spirits, that were combined inside the poor dragon prince's body were set free and returned to where they belonged. However, the death of the also caused the death of the dragon prince, which was the reason why the fire elves and the Nine Races weren't close for a very long time. Since the wasn't a strong entity of the Beyond, the Spaceborn were quick in sealing it in the Below, however it appears that what remained of the still has some connection to the immortal spirits it once fused with, meaning, that if the should ever be able to free itself, or is ever set free by someone else, it could turn into the monstrous shape it once was feared by the Nine Races for, once more. Category:Being Category:Chaos Invader Category:Monster Category:Mountain-creature Category:Terror